Uninvited
by dolly shoes
Summary: He can't help but feel insanely happy about the jealous looks she sends his date as he clutches the blonde indecently close. 'Does she have to molest you in public' Post thin line... oneshot. B/C. Disclaimor: I do not own GG!


He wasn't invited to her first party since she reclaimed her throne. He wasn't expecting he would. He goes anyway, bringing along about ten St Jude's boys to help crash this thing. He doesn't really know why he has to ruin this for her. Maybe just to annoy her? Get a rise from her? He knows he loves the attention. He brushes off as simply wanting to show her that he can.

They take a booth close to the dance floor and soon the girls gravitate towards the table and he sits in the center with a smirk and a glass of scotch in hand. He sees her furious look from across the room where she stands watching them, him, on the balcony with Kati, Iz and Serena muttering behind her. He raises his glass to her and she turns away with a flick of her long, brunette hair. He notices how good she looks in the short, tight dress she's wearing and downs the rest of his drink in one.

He keeps himself surrounded by women all night, he tells himself it's not simply to make her jealous, to show how desired he is but because he wants to keep her away. She does stay away. Keeping her distance from his celebrations at _her_ party, which _he_ wasn't even invited too.

He can't help but feel a smirk tug at his lips when Kati and Iz come over to talk to him, and she's left fuming in the corner. The smirk grows wider when he sees her yelling at them later on.

She pounces him when he makes his way to the bar alone and he wishes he hadn't sent that annoying blonde away. 'How dare you come here, uninvited?' She spits, leaning in close while he ignores her and orders another scotch. He's not sure what number he's on now, but he does know his vision is beginning to blur.

'Please. I did you a favor. This place was dead till I showed up,' he turns to grin smugly at her, 'you should have learned by now, Waldorf: there's no party without Chuck Bass.'

'Ugh. You're full of it.' She crosses her arms over her chest and he can't help but notice his necklace sitting securely on her pale skin, glinting in the flashing studio lights. Slightly caught of guard he tries to remember what she just said.

'And you're annoying. So why don't you go bitch to Serena?'

'Why don't you just _leave_?' She hisses venomously.

'You'd miss me,' he leans in close and she pulls back with a disgusted look.

'You're drunk.' She states coldly while pushing on his chest to keep the distance he's trying to remove. 'Please, just take your...' she throws his table of slutty girls and drunken boys a dirty look, 'friends and go. Otherwise I'll call security.' He sighs dramatically before downing yet another scotch and slams it on the bar with a loud thud.

'And I was _just_ beginning to have fun. Come on boys, we know where we're not wanted,' he calls over the music as he grabs his scarf from the redhead who had flirtatiously removed it from around his neck to place around her own. There are a few groans as the St Jude's students push whores of their laps and haul themselves off the comfy seating of the booth. He turns to her and tells her snobbishly, 'we'll continue elsewhere.' He wonders if he imagined the fleeting look of regret that passed over her beautiful face. 'See you round, B.'

'Hopefully not,' she shouts after his retreating figure.

The next day his grand entrance and dramatic exit is all featured on Gossip Girl. He's been making headlines a lot on the dis and tell blog lately, he tells himself it's not to show her that he's moved on, that he doesn't need her. He's glad that the UES elite's stalker has remarked how a party is nothing without him and that his reputation is still in check. She'll think twice about throwing a party without him next time.

When he receives an invitation to her next party, Iz delivers it with Kati at her side. He tells Iz nonchalantly that he's not sure if he can make it, though wild horses couldn't keep him away, and makes a big play about all ready having other offers for Friday night. He sees her cheeks color when Iz and Kati return to her side across the courtyard and her brow knits angrily at being dismissed.

It takes all his will power to wait for an hour or so before turning up to the party with a gorgeous blonde on his arm. He doesn't usually take a girl to a party, though he always takes one home.

He can't help but feel insanely happy about the jealous looks she sends his date as he clutches the blonde indecently close. When his blonde, Naomi, goes to the bathroom it doesn't take her long to weave her way through the crowd to him as though she were waiting for this moment.

'Does she have to molest you in public?' Her knuckles are turning white as she clutches her champagne glass tightly.

'Green doesn't suit you, B.' He can't help but smile, he knows this is going to turn around and bite him but it feels so good for _her_ to be the one watching on with jealousy. He feels strangely empowered by it all, and the butterflies are swooping and soaring in his stomach once again because she's so painfully obvious and she's not even trying to hide it.

'I'm green because you two are making me sick.' She replies poisonously with a flick of her hair.

He leans in close and clicks his tongue, 'then stop watching,' he tells her before waltzing away happily.

Naomi asks him if he wants to go shopping and he's immediate instinct is to scoff in her face and decline nastily, but a light bulb goes of in his head and he replies enthusiastically, 'that's a great idea.' She smiles, her eyes lighting up because this obviously wasn't what she heard about his womanizing ways.

He doesn't have his limo pick them up, instead walks hand in hand with her in public and makes a show of making her laugh and stopping abruptly to kiss her like a lovesick puppy. When they go to a restaurant he makes sure they're seated outside and in full view of everyone, keeping up a smile all the time. His smile is genuine when he checks his phone and sees photos of himself and the blonde sent by Gossip Girl with what the blogger thinks are witty remarks attached.

He hopes she sees them.

The blonde wants to have a look around Tiffany's and he almost laughs at how perfect that is and he didn't even suggest it. He's not actually surprised when she's there with Serena, looking extremely grumpy. Her mood seems to worsen at the sight of him, the girl's arm linked in his. He sidles over and looks over her shoulder to find her staring at a diamond bracelet. He's so close he can smell the expensive product she uses on her hair. A familiar, dull ache of longing settles in his chest. 'Mm, it's okay,' he remarks, his eyes trained on the jewelry though he's not really looking.

'It's beautiful, actually,' she turns, correcting him coldly. 'Shouldn't you be with whatshername?'

'What's got you so pissy?' He asks though he thinks he knows very well.

'What makes you think I'm pissy?' She scowls before stalking off to the next glass counter, nose in the air.

'Cause you're here.' Does she think he doesn't know her at all? Does she think he's so dense he didn't take in anything from the millions of times she's made him watch Breakfast at Tiffany's? The girl practically lives in that movie, replaces Holly Golightly with herself when she watches it.

'Chuck! Let's get out of here!' He hears the blonde's annoyingly chirpy voice somewhere behind him and resists the urge to tell her to shut the hell up and leave him alone.

He smirks at Blair. 'Yes, let's.'

He glances back over his shoulder as he's leaving and see's she's returned to staring longingly at the bracelet.

Her mother holds a dinner party and she wears a slender black dress that accents her curves perfectly. He finds himself sat across from her at the table and can't help but think that the annoyed expression she throws him is just a little over-played. He can't resist the urge and while she's engaged in an in-depth conversation with Lily about the wedding, runs his foot up her leg. She doesn't falter a second while speaking though he's sure he can see a muscle twitching in her jaw and her cheeks coloring slightly before he receives a heel in his calf. Hissing in pain he shifts uncomfortably while glowering at her.

Next to him sits one of Eleanor's business partner's gorgeous daughters and it's all too easy. Flirting shamelessly with the brunette he watches out of the corner of his eye for her reaction and is overjoyed to see her staring daggers at him.

'You know you can't actually kill me with a look, right?'

'What happened to the blonde skank you were dating?'

'What is it about my love-life you find so fascinating?'

'Love? You don't know the meaning of the word.' He knows more than she thinks.

When they're excused from the table he follows her into the empty kitchen where the tinkling of the piano being played by the professional Eleanor hired is muffled slightly. 'I got you something,' he tells her while digging in his pocket. When his fingers close around the box he ignores it and pretends to keep looking because he's enjoying the adorable look of unmasked impatience and curiosity on her face.

'What is it?' He pulls it out finally and opens it to reveal the bracelet she'd been eyeing in Tiffany's. She gasps. 'How did you know?'

He rolls his eyes. 'You're more obvious than you think.' He picks out the jewelry delicately and sets the box on the counter. She holds out her thin wrist obediently and he takes longer on the clasp than necessary, the familiar feeling of her warm skin making the blood bubble in his veins.

She fingers it lovingly with a smile. 'Why did you give me this?'

He shrugs. 'Does there have to be a reason?'

She throws her eyes heavenward. 'There's always a reason Chuck. What do you want?'

He leers at the possible answers. 'There's so many...'

'Chuck.' She warns, cutting him off.

'I just wanted to say sorry. For that night...' A painful silence descends.

'Bit much to spend on an apology isn't it?'

He gives her a look that simply says 'I'm Chuck Bass.'

'Well then, you're forgiven.' Before he knows what's happening her arms are around her neck and she so close he can feel her breath tickling his face as she stares up at him, those doe eye twinkling in the candle light. He leans down and captures her lips passionately, feeling the bracelet rub against his skin as she strokes his neck.

He loves it when a plan comes together, because he'd really hate to have to spend another day out with the blonde in front of the Gossip Girl spies.

Her body is warm in his arms and as they embrace, he trails his lips down her neck and isn't caught off guard when he feels his necklace against her collarbone.

Reviews make me happy! Hope you enjoyed xoxo B.


End file.
